


Twisted

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Safewords, Smut, Spit Kink, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Sokka likes subbing for Zuko and wants to try more.Written for Day 2 of Kinktober: Humiliation/Degradation
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. This is set several years post canon when Sokka and Zuko are in their twenties.

Zuko grabbed his face, bending down so he could feel Sokka’s shallow panting breaths on his lips. “Say it, bitch.”

Sokka’s breath stuttered. He looked so beautiful on his knees. “I’m your fuck toy,” he whispered.

Zuko stood back up, giving his cock a few strokes and slapped it against Sokka’s lips. It made a filthy, wet sound that set Zuko’s pulse racing. “Louder.”

“I’m your fuck toy,” Sokka repeated. A deep blush colored his cheeks.

“Yeah, that’s right. Suck your Fire Lord’s cock.” They had played like this a few times before, but Sokka wanted it rougher. As Sokka had described what he wanted, Zuko had gotten hard in his pants. Even just remembering the conversation made his cock twitch. 

Sokka opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out, accepting Zuko as he slid inside. It was like wet, warm velvet as Zuko pushed in. He sighed loudly, letting his eyes slip closed. Sokka had wanted to feel used, and Zuko was going to give it to him. 

“Mm, what a nice toy for my cock. Such a pretty cocksleeve. Why don’t you look at me, cocksleeve? Let me see your face while I fuck it.”

Sokka looked up at him with dark and needy eyes. Zuko pushed the loose hair out his face and combed his fingers through it. He felt Sokka shiver and relax. Zuko gripped his hair close to the scalp, holding firmly. He pulled back, so just the tip of his cock was in Sokka’s mouth. Sokka met his eyes, and they held so much trust and love. Zuko was awestruck. This stunningly beautiful man wanted Zuko to humiliate him. How could Zuko say no?

Slowly, Zuko pulled Sokka onto his cock by his hair. As Sokka got to the base, he gagged and coughed. 

“No,” Zuko said. “Toys don’t choke. Take it.”

Sokka struggled against him, trying to pull away and gagging violently. Zuko held him for another moment before letting him pull back. 

Sokka sat back on his heels, coughing. He wiped the spit from his mouth and looked up at Zuko with red eyes. There were a few tear tracks down his cheeks. 

“Worthless piece of shit,” Zuko said. “Can’t even suck a dick like a good toy.” He reveled in the way Sokka shivered and lowered his gaze. The way he submitted so easily, rolling over like a bitch for him. As perfect as it felt, Zuko knew he should check in. He knelt down in front of Sokka. “Still good, love?” he asked gently. He tilted his chin up to look in his eyes. 

Sokka broke into a grin. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m really good. It’s so hot, Zuko.” His voice was weak and broken. It was a privilege to see Sokka like this. On his knees, tears rolling down his cheeks. It was a rare occasion when Sokka gave himself over to him. Zuko cherished it, pushed only as hard as Sokka wanted, held him when they finished. This was special to him, and he wanted Sokka to know it.

Zuko smiled back at him. The warm love and arousal burned in his chest. “Good, honey. Good. You remember your safeword?” He wiped Sokka’s wet cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Boomerang.”

“Good boy. Use it if you need to.” He pushed Sokka’s hair out of his face. 

Sokka was still smiling, wearing that goofy grin he only wore when he was ridiculously happy or horny or both. “I don’t need to.”

Zuko pressed a kiss to his forehead. “But you can if you need. Now open your mouth. Be a good toy for me.” The strict tone had returned to his voice as he stepped back into his dom persona. 

Sokka opened his mouth, tilting his head back. Zuko leaned over him and spit in his mouth. Sokka flinched, but he closed his mouth and swallowed. His eyes stayed locked on Zuko. 

“Good slut. Since you can’t take my cock in your mouth, I’ll have to use your ass. Stand up and grab your ankles.”

Sokka’s mouth fell open like he couldn’t believe Zuko was serious. Zuko fixed him with a stern look, and he did it. He got to his feet and bent over. Zuko walked around behind him, trailing his fingers over Sokka’s shaking thighs. 

“Why are you shaking, toy?”

Sokka whimpered. “My hamstrings are tight. Hurts a little.”

“Hurts too much?” Zuko asked softly.

“No. Hurts just right.” Sokka’s voice was strained.

“Good. I want my toy to hurt just right. I want to see your devotion to me in the way you endure the pain.” He pressed two lubed fingers to Sokka’s hole. Zuko felt him relax as his fingers slipped inside. Sokka swayed a little under the stimulation. Zuko placed a steadying hand on Sokka’s hip. “Easy there, toy. Relax for me.” He pressed his fingertips into Sokka’s prostate, rubbing just a little harder than he knew Sokka liked.

Sokka whined, and his legs quivered. His moans sent arousal through Zuko’s veins like liquid fire. Sokka made a few hiccuping noises, and his voice cracked. “Please, more.”

Zuko pulled his fingers out and slapped Sokka’s ass hard. It left a red handprint on his ass. “No,” Zuko said. “Toys do not speak unless spoken to.”

Sokka’s moans turned into cries. Zuko’s stomach twisted in pleasure. Sokka’s cries made him insanely hot. He could see the tears leaking out of his eyes and rolling off his face to the rug. When Zuko spanked him again, Sokka began sobbing.

“Quiet,” Zuko commanded, He waited until Sokka soothed himself to whimpers before speaking again. “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

“Yes sir,” Sokka whispered. His voice wavered as he spoke.

Zuko lubed himself up and took Sokka’s hips. “Relax, toy. Breathe.” As Sokka let out a shaky exhale, Zuko sank into him. “Mm, my good slut.” He rolled his hips into Sokka. 

Sokka whined, rocking back against him.

“Shut up,” Zuko said. “This is for me, not you.” Zuko pulled him back hard, fully sheathed within him. Sokka’s muscles fluttered, and Zuko could feel the way he shook. Sokka was tight and warm. The glide was smooth. Perfect.

“Fuck, you’re so tight for me. A perfect toy.” He thrusted harder into Sokka, punching breathy whines out of him. “All mine.”

It was so good. Sokka held tight to his ankles, letting Zuko fuck into his ass. It was incredible. It was tight and hot in all the best ways. Zuko pounded into him, faster and faster. “You’re so good. My favorite toy. I’m gonna finish inside you. Fill you up with my cum.”

Sokka whined, trying to move with Zuko.

“No, no. Hold still. Let me fuck you. A good toy would obey orders.” 

Sokka stilled, sending a thrill up Zuko’s spine. It gave him a heady rush. The power he had over Sokka. It was overwhelming. He felt a tightness between his legs, and warmth bloomed in his stomach. “Tell me what you are,” he growled.

“I’m your fuck toy,” Sokka cried. “I’m your slut. Yours to own and fuck whenever you want.”

Zuko growled as his orgasm overtook him. His vision went white, and the pleasure sparked in his veins. He gripped hard at Sokka’s hips, their skin slipping with the sweat.

Zuko pulled out and watched his cum leak out of Sokka’s hole. He let go off Sokka’s hips. Without Zuko’s hands to hold him up, Sokka collapsed on the floor. Zuko knelt down next to him. “Are you okay?”

Sokka nodded. His eyes were closed, but he had a blissful smile on his face. “I’m good, babe.”

Zuko pulled him into a kiss and wiped the tears from his cheeks. “Glad to hear it. Finish yourself off then.” He sat down on the edge of their bed. “You can hump my leg.” Sokka picked himself up and climbed into Zuko’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Zuko’s shoulders and tucked his head into Zuko’s neck. Zuko smoothed his hands down Sokka’s back. “Show me what a whore you are.”

Sokka grinded against Zuko’s thigh, panting in his ear. His hips swiveled, dragging his cock against smooth skin. “Fuck,” Sokka whispered.

“No. I didn’t ask you to speak. Finish yourself quietly or don’t finish at all.” Zuko loved to threaten Sokka with losing his orgasm. It was the easiest way to get Sokka to melt into submission.

Sokka closed his mouth, moaning quietly. Zuko rolled them over so Sokka was on his back underneath him. He wrapped a hand around him and began stroking fast and hard. “I’m gonna make you come so hard you’ll forget your name, slut. You won’t have a name anymore. You’ll just be my little toy whenever I want to use you.”

Sokka cried and clamped a hand over his mouth. His legs were open wide and his hips twitched up as Zuko brought him close. 

“Open your mouth,” Zuko commanded. He knew Sokka wanted to feel used and filthy. So when Sokka parted his lips, he leaned in close and spit into his mouth.

Sokka whined. He tilted his head back, keeping his mouth open as if he wanted more. And maybe he did. Zuko spit again, and he stroked Sokka hard enough that the wet sound of lube was almost as loud as Sokka’s panting breaths. Sokka swallowed wetly. 

Sokka’s nails scratched down Zuko’s back. His moans pitched higher as he teetered on the edge. He spasmed, and his shallow breathing made him feel lightheaded and dizzy. 

Sokka gasped as Zuko wrung his orgasm out of him. He shook hard under Zuko, eyes rolling and mouth falling open. Zuko bent down to kiss him roughly, letting Sokka shake through his orgasm as he bit his lip.

They broke the kiss, still close enough to share breaths. “That’s a good toy. You feel good now?”

Sokka was still shaking, staring up at Zuko with exhausted, love-struck eyes. “I feel really good.”

Zuko kissed him. Sokka was relaxed and pliant under him, accepting the kiss without asking for more. Zuko moved Sokka to the center of the bed and tucked the blankets around both of them. “You did so good, my love.”

Sokka sighed happily and snuggled into him. “That was just what I wanted.”

“Glad to hear it, love. We can do it again any time you like.” He pulled Sokka in close to his chest. Sokka was his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined. I'd love to hear what you liked!


End file.
